With the continuous development of display technology, thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have gradually become mainstream displays in the market. The TFT-LCD is to change the alignment of liquid crystal molecules by utilization of the change in the electric field intensity on a liquid crystal layer disposed between upper and lower substrates, and control the transmittance to display images.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel generally comprises a backlight module, a polarizer, an array substrate (a lower substrate), an counter substrate (an upper substrate), and a liquid crystal molecule layer filled in a cell formed by the upper and lower substrates. The array substrate includes pixel electrodes, common electrodes, gate lines and data lines. The on/off and the magnitude of voltage on the pixel electrodes are controlled by transversely arranged gate lines and longitudinally arranged data lines. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by the change in the electric field intensity between the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes.
In addition, the array substrate may also adopt dual gate design, so as to effectively reduce the number of IC connectors of the data lines. Thus, the cost can be reduced.